


To Crave Intimacy

by vampirexchild



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Cute, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Revenge Era, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirexchild/pseuds/vampirexchild
Summary: With Gerard and Frank, their love had always been something they both treasured, they completed each other no matter what the road of growing up as a teen may have done for them.At this stage, Gerard craves something more, an act in which he heard his best friend speaking of; the act of intimacy, of making love to your significant other.This may just be what Gerard needed all along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is all smut pretty much, but it's sweet and slow much. Please let me know what you think!

'Intimacy is such a beautiful thing', Gerard wrote inside his diary, licking his lips and pausing his movements with the gel pen in his hand. He looked out his window at the sunny day outside, laying back against his pillows and folding his jean clad legs underneath him. His thighs were a bit sore from sitting tense in public earlier that day, but it was only a subtle pain in his muscles. He stretched his legs a bit and continued to write.

'Lindsey was telling me today how her and Jamia are intimate. She says they don't fuck, they make love, and they're always careful with each other. I think my Frankie and I are intimate - right? We've only had sex twice, both times a little rough and maybe too quick, but I liked it. But I like to think we're intimate because we hold hands and kiss, we cuddle and sit on each other's laps. Is that what intimacy is? Only thing is . . . we haven't made love.'

Gerard breathed out a sigh as he wrote this out. He knew it was girly of him to own a diary, but sometimes, he liked to keep things to himself. Lindsey was his best friend and he knew he could tell her anything, but he was too embarrassed about certain subjects. They went untouched by her for weeks on end, but he always eventually spilled it out too late, defeating the purpose of saying anything at all. This situation he was in, however, had been bugging him since lunch at school earlier that day. He listened to Lindsey tell him how Jamia and her made love more than once over the weekend, how beautiful it felt. 

Gerard couldn't help but think about his relationship with Frank, the entire eight months he had been with him. He looked over at his boyfriend's napping figure next to him, his arms cuddling a pillow and his head laid peacefully on the top of it. His black fringe hung over his eye and partially over his parted pink lips, wavy and frayed. Gerard carefully brushed his hair out of the way, revealing his boyfriend's closed eyelids lightly smudged with eyeliner and his long eyelashes. Gerard smiled softly and pulled his hand away. Frank was so beautiful and vulnerable when he slept, revealing the childlike innocence living inside his heart. He often napped at Gerard's house because he never got a chance to at his own home. Between tutoring, guitar lessons and helping his single mother out around the house, Frank barely had time to sleep, but the times he went to Gerard's house they either napped together or Gerard sang Frank to sleep if he himself wasn't tired. Gerard knew how overwhelmed Frank got, he often bended and at times broke down. After his father walked out on them and left them alone, Frank had been greatly affected by the loss of someone he grew up with, the man who went to another family and left them behind. Frank kept his conflict to himself, but sometimes, he cried into Gerard's chest and clung to him. Gerard didn't mind taking care of him sometimes, Frank always cared for Gerard if he needed comfort.

He was happy with Frank, he loved him since the first week he transferred to Belleville High just last year. It was one of those first sight situations, really, in choir class - Frank was a teacher's assistant, Gerard was an alto in the choir. They always shared flirty glances, small moments in the music room that held all the instruments for fourth period band class. They were quick to fall for each other, and after being friends for a month of two, they finally got together. The way Frank had asked him was rather sweet, he surprised him with a bouquet of roses outside his house one day with a teddy bear with a sign around its neck reading 'free kisses...if you'll be mine." Gerard nearly cried, but he said yes and he in fact did get his free kisses.

Gerard, just recently, found himself craving intimacy with Frank. He wanted those soft gentle touches Lindsey described, the brush of his soft lips over his neck, and the cool sting of his lip ring dragging over his skin. Closeness, touching, Gerard never knew he'd ache so badly for it. Above all, he wanted to make love with Frank. 

The issue was that they only had sex once, their sex life wasn't exactly exciting - mind the desperate grinding they did every few weeks and two handjobs in the front seat of Frank's car and the other being backstage in the auditorium while they ditched class. They made out often, but it was always quick and needy. Like Frank wanted to swallow him. It was strange thinking how some people craved for that rougher touch, the excitement of needing each other so badly that it was released in the act of rushed kisses, accidental but not entirely on accident biting, the quick movements inside the other. Gerard was never one to crave that, but he could never resist Frank when he received it. Frank was an incredibly attractive specimen, his plump lips that made Gerard melt, the scrape of his white teeth over his skin, the way his callused fingers dug into his hips as he fucked him. Gerard never said he didn't enjoy it, although the deeper he thought about it, the more he realized rough sex wasn't for him, but more for Frank.

'I want Frank to make love to me'. Gerard finalized his wishes in his diary before closing it, clicking his red pen and setting both items off to the side. Then he turned onto his side, slowly and quietly scooting his way to Frank until he was close to his sleeping and small form, clad in a red and black long sleeve and black skinny jeans. Only one of his hands had one of his signature skeleton gloves on it, he had taken the other one off to draw a heart with Gerard's name in the center of it as he did every day on his hand. Gerard saw that very hand curled into a loose fist, the ink slightly smudged but still in tact. Gerard sometimes drew Frank's name on his hand, but most of the time, he enjoyed writing both of their names in a heart on Frank's hand.

Gerard leaned closer, weaving his fingers through the fingers of Frank's inked hand, then kissing Frank's slightly open lips with a butterfly hesitance. He pulled away when Frank stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. He only nuzzled his cheek against the pillow and licked his lips unconsciously, his thin eyebrows twitching. 

Gerard kissed him again, gently, intimately. He needed it, he needed exactly everything he longed for, it was stick in his throat and making his chest ache. It wasn't that he felt unhappy, but Gerard had always been the kind to need affection like fuel and water or else he'd never function properly. He cupped the side of Frank's face gently, pulling away and kissing his cheek. 

"Five more minutes." Frank groaned out, causing Gerard to giggle softly. He pulled back an inch and laid his head on the pillow, watching as Frank's eyelids fluttered opened, and he squinted, blinking a few times before his large hazel eyes focused in on Gerard. Their gazes locked, Frank's eyelids were still slightly heavy, but he was slowly waking up. 

"Hi baby." Frank whispered, smiling slightly and pressing his cheek further into the pillow so Gerard only saw one side of his face, one pretty hazel eye gazing at him. His voice was a bit thick from sleep, but nothing too drastic. Gerard smiled back, brushing a strand of hair away from Frank's face. 

"Hey there, sleepyhead." Gerard whispered back. 

"Were you making out with me while I was asleep?" Frank raised his eyebrow and propped his chin into the pillow with a teasing smile on his pink lips. His eyes were honey and green, brown swirling within them and shining mischievously. 

"I wouldn't say that." Gerard chuckled. "I'd say I woke you up to make out with you." 

"And kissing me while I'm asleep is the way to do it?" Frank challenged. 

"Of course." Gerard nodded and giggled softly. 

"Dork." Frank muttered and smiled, but then closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together. Frank's lips were plump and soft, the cool metal of his lip ring pressing into Gerard's own lower lip. He shivered at the coldness of the metal, but kissed back, opening his lips a bit and leaning into Frank. Frank made a small noise of contentment, tilting his head slightly and reaching out and placing his hand on the side of Gerard's jaw. He pulled away with a gentle smack, rubbing his thumb over the soft curve of Gerard's jawline. 

"Is that what you really wanted, baby?" Frank whispered against Gerard's lips, causing him to shudder and nerves to crackle under his skin like little fireworks. 

"Well, I . . . " Gerard swallowed and met Frank's curious gaze, those pretty hazel eyes still clouded with some sleep as he propped himself onto his elbow, looking down at Gerard with his hair falling gently into his face. 

"I wanted to ask you something. Like . . . if you could do me a favor." Gerard bit his lip and flushed a deep cherry color. 

"Ask me anything. I won't strip naked and run through the school, though, if that's what you're asking." Frank smirked playfully.

"No, silly." Gerard giggled quietly, then faltered a bit because the nerves just refused to leave. The words were caught in his throat, and since he had no idea how to ask Frank of this, he figured that actions spoke louder than words in the first place. Sucking in a shaky breath, he swept his tongue over his bottom lip, leaning and kissing Frank softly on the lips. 

Frank let out a small noise of surprise, but kissed back nonetheless, lips hesitant and moving softly against Gerard's. Gerard let himself savor the feeling of the kiss, the gentleness before he ensued something deeper. Frank's lips were always so soft, tasting mildly of mint, ChapStick and nicotine from the cigarettes he smoked during his own private time. He thought Gerard didn't know about them, but he was terrible at hiding his bad habit. Gerard breathed in through his nose, opening his mouth and feeling butterflies swarming in his stomach. He slowly poked his tongue out, sliding it past Frank's open lips, deepening the kiss and reaching out for Frank. His hand slid to the back of his neck, pulling him down as he laid on his back. Frank craned his neck and slid his tongue along with Gerard's kissing him harder and more urgently. Frank moaned softly, reaching out and touching Gerard's hip, rubbing his palm over it and sliding it up his side. His hand was warm even through his clothes, a great comfort to Gerard. 

He shifted so he rolled on top of Gerard, hovering over him with his fringe hanging low and brushing over Gerard's cheek. He dipped his tongue into Gerard's mouth, then took his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down onto the plump flesh and earning a soft hiss from Gerard. Though the notion may have aroused him, Gerard knew that this was where everything went off track - Frank liked everything to be quick, rough. His hips would always be the first the move, his hands roaming everywhere at once. It was quickly escalating as it always did and Gerard needed to put a stop to it. 

Gerard groaned softly and pulled away, their lips making a smacking noise when they disconnected. Frank didn't stop kissing him, he only traveled down to his neck with his lips, leaving hot kisses and bites on the sensitive skin. Gerard placed his hands on Frank's back, panting shakily and feeling his arousal already building up. His neck had always been his weakest spot, the one that made his bones melt in his body. Frank's teeth grazed over Gerard's neck, suckling greedily, leaving a dark mark on his pale porcelain skin. But he knew this was where he needed to draw the line, especially when a moan came from his own lips. He didn't let this distract him. 

"Frank, wait." Gerard said weakly, shutting his eyes and willing himself not to moan when Frank sucked on a patch of his neck, no doubt marking his pale skin again. 

"What's wrong?" Frank pulled away immediately and looked down at Gerard with concern on his face, lips wet and shining with spit. He panted gently and waited. 

"I - I don't want to fuck." Gerard bit his lip and blushed before he finally spit it out. "I want you to make love to me." 

Frank's eyebrows shot up with surprise at Gerard's sudden confession. Then he blushed soft pink, taking his lip ring into his mouth and sucking on it like he always did when he got nervous or shy. 

"You know that I love you just the same even when we're having sex, Gee." Frank mumbled softly. 

"I know, but it's just . . ." Gerard sighed. "I want to go slow, I want it to be sweet - I want to feel that you love me. It's not that I don't like our normal sex, I just need this. At least once." 

Frank's eyes softened while Gerard was speaking. He let go of his lip ring and caressed Gerard's hip with his hand, eyes flickering all over his face. "You really want to make love? I've never done that before . . ." Frank trailed off and moved back slowly, straddling Gerard's thighs and inching his hands underneath Gerard's shirt to touch his skin. Gerard shuddered under his warm hands, but managed a jerky nod. 

"P-please." Gerard whispered. He bit into his bottom lip the further Frank's hands traveled up his stomach, feeling his fingers spread out over his chest before he slowly slid them back down, setting Gerard's skin aflame it seemed. 

"Of course. I'll make sure you feel everything, baby." Frank finalized his words with a kiss - but this was a slow kiss, a gentle movement of lips and eventually their tongues the more further they got into it. Of course there was still passion, that was something they would always have, but it felt more tender when Frank actually took his time kissing Gerard, tasting and savoring him. Frank's lips were so soft, warm, but his lip ring was cold and pricked gently at Gerard's bottom lip. He played with it with the tip of his tongue, something that made Frank let out a soft sound, and pressed their lips together more firmly. Gerard was breathless once Frank pulled away with a soft smack, their eyes locking together for a moment. Frank's eyelids were heavy over his darkened irises, his hand tugging at the hem of Gerard's shirt before he pulled it off of his body, tossing it aside on the bed, then worked to get his off.

Gerard swallowed and raked his eyes over Frank's toned stomach, his smooth olive skin and the wiry muscles in his arms. He ran his hands over Frank's stomach, feeling the muscles underneath, and sitting up to meet Frank's lips in another kiss. His tongue immediately ran over Frank's lip, sliding inside his mouth, feeling the heat rapidly growing between them. Frank's hands were everywhere - in Gerard's hair, over his back, his chest, sliding down to his thighs and squeezing them. He tugged on Gerard's locks, twisting his fingers between them, pressing their lips together firmly and tilted his head to the side as he titled his head to the side and slowly moved his tongue in Gerard's mouth. Gerard let out a tiny whimper, their lips making small smacking noises, their heads titling in different directions in an even exchange at times. His lips were warm and swelling ripe and pink, kissing Frank slowly but so deeply that he lost his breath. Frank helped Gerard wriggle out of his jeans and boxers, soon taking off his own clothing, and they peeled off their socks, finally completely naked and their skin was flushed, pressing together and exchanging this heat.

Frank laid Gerard back down carefully and crawled on top of him. His kisses traveled hot and moist all over Gerard's neck, the pale flesh of his chest, lips wrapping around his rosy colored nipple and sucking softly. His tongue felt smooth and wet, running over Gerard's nipple and making his cock twitch.

"Fuck . . ." Gerard groaned gently, his hips stuttering and his erection rubbing against Frank's stomach, touching the tip of the latter's dick. Frank licked over Gerard's nipple, circling the sensitive bud with his tongue, and then transcended to his abdomen, kissing and leaving small love bites in his wake. Gerard gasped softly, panting, tangling his fingers into Frank's hair because every kiss and touch felt amazing on his hypersensitive skin, a fire in him was burning and it needed to be sedated. Frank's lips went to his navel, dipping inside and making Gerard gasp shakily, then his lips moved wet and warm to his hips. He dug his thumbs into the passed flesh there and Gerard wriggled his hips, begging for more. Frank parted Gerard's thighs and wet his lips before he slunk between the thick limbs and brought his skilled mouth to the insides of them. He sucked and kissed tenderly all over them, his tongue tracing the thin lines of his stretch marks. They were lines in which Gerard never liked about himself, and when he felt Frank's tongue dragging over them, he made a small sound and went to close his legs. Frank looked up from between his legs, licking over his plump lips and he gave Gerard a disapproving look. 

"You're so beautiful Gerard, stretch marks or no stretch marks." Frank said softly. Gerard blushed feeling and Frank's gaze fell to his thighs again. Slowly opening them again, Frank moaned at the sight of his soft skin that was slightly red from being kissed and sucked on, glistening on the very insides with his saliva. Gerard could feel it cooling in his flesh, his lip between his teeth, anticipation making his toes curl. Frank dove back in and kissed all over his thighs, dangerously close to his balls and cock, his teeth barely grazing over his skin and sending Gerard into overdrive. He moaned in one long exhale and his breath trembled. 

"So god damn perfect, my baby, I can never get enough of you." Frank breathed over his skin and the hot puff of air felt slick and humid over his thigh. Gerard shivered, his nails scratching over his bed sheet.

Frank wrapped his hand around Gerard's length, his thumb rubbing over the slit, and Gerard let out a loud moan, hips twitching from the sudden pleasure flooding into his body. He whimpered softly, causing Frank to make a small noise of approval. He kissed over Gerard's hips and pumped him slowly, licking the skin after every little kiss and nuzzling the softer parts of him with his cheek. He lifted his head and watched Gerard writhe in pleasure through his droopy eyelids, lips parted as he pumped him with his fist. Gerard shut his eyes tight, thrusting into Frank's hand shallowly and feeling sweat break out over his skin. 

"Need you." He gasped out suddenly. "Need you now." 

"Patience, baby." Frank whispered, but stopped pumping Gerard nonetheless. He leaned down and gave Gerard a soft kiss, kissing his top lip first before kissing the bottom one, and nuzzled his nose with Gerard's. "I still need to prep you." He whispered against his lips. 

Frank reached out for the bedside drawer Gerard had next to his bed and pulled it open, sucking on his bottom lip as he pulled out lube and a condom. Gerard watched with anticipation as Frank opened the condom wrapper, pulling it out and sliding the rubber over his length, causing him to moan quietly as he stroked himself once it was on all the way. He then took the bottle of lube and opened with a small pop, pouring a good amount of it onto three of his fingers. He settled between Gerard's legs, parting them, and pressed his fingers against Gerard's entrance. 

"Relax for me, angel." Frank soothed Gerard gently once he slid in two of his fingers at once. Gerard tensed at first, hissing softly from the uncomfortable sting, but relaxed his muscles as Frank had said. He felt Frank's fingers gliding inside him, strange and stretching him uncomfortably at first, but when he began thrusting, he eventually found that one spot inside Gerard that make his hips jerk from the heavenly shock of pleasure sparking through his body, the spot that made him let out a breathy moan. Frank slid in the third finger, kissing Gerard passionately while stretching him. He fixed himself on top of him, Gerard draped his legs over Frank's hips and pulled him closer by his hair, moaning into his mouth. 

"Now?" Frank breathed once he pulled away, brushing Gerard's hair away from his forehead and looking at him in a way he never had before. His stare made Gerard's stomach flip, his heart thumping loudly. Still, he nodded, feeling his cock leaking already onto his lower stomach. 

"Make love to me." Gerard whispered and lifted his hips just a bit, rubbing himself over Frank's own erection. The latter groaned softly in pleasure, head dropping down into the crook of Gerard's neck. Gerard kissed his hair, brushing his fingers through it just as Frank lined himself up with his hole, weaving his fingers through his black hair and shutting his eyes. The head of Frank's cock pushed gently inside, and eventually he was pushing his hips forward to enter him entirely. 

Gerard gasped loudly from the pain dully spreading through his entire lower body, feeling the pressure of being filled to the limit settling uncomfortably inside him. Frank placed reassuring kisses all along his neck, holding onto his hips and caressing his soft skin. Gerard relaxed his muscles as much as he could, and when the pain lessened, he lifted his hips for some sort of movement. Frank rocked his hips, gliding over his walls, and Gerard moaned weakly from the sensations it gave him. He was most sensitive on the inside, and when Frank started moving, the pleasure quickly bloomed inside him, flooding under his skin in the form of blood flushing his flesh a light shade of pink. He wrapped his legs around Frank's waist, moving his hips and moaning through his parted lips. 

"You always feel so good, baby. I'm so lucky." Frank said softly, but his voice was slightly strained from his own pleasure and he moaned at the end of his affectionate statement. He slowly slid in and out of Gerard, each movement feeling better than the last. Gerard could feel every single move, every time his body clenched on instinct, each time Frank throbbed and hit that special spot inside him. He arched his back, sliding himself over his dick, digging his nails into Frank's back and lightly raking them over his flushed skin. Frank let out a shaky breath, his eyebrows scrunching together, working on moving his hips so perfectly.

"God, Frank." Gerard whimpered. His skin was sticking to Frank's, feeling their bodies melding together as they turned into one person sharing the same pleasure. He felt absolutely amazing, and he was sure nothing would ever feel better than making love with Frank. Frank pushed past his prostate, rocking his hips slowly but moving deeply within him. Pleasure rolled through him, making his body flush and sweat, and Frank's quiet groans so close to his ear only made everything feel so much more real. Frank would kiss his neck, whisper how much he loved him, then move his hips forward and bring Gerard even closer to an orgasm that he knew he would remember having for the rest of his life. 

He felt what he craved the most - love, intimacy, closeness. Even their noises sounded smoother and more raw, they came from the pit of their stomachs and from their breathless lungs that made them gasp for air. Gerard swayed his hips in time with Frank's, moving back and forth, his sounds getting slightly louder with each minute that passed. He clung to Frank, arching his back and his neck, feeling Frank's velvety soft lips brushing over his sweaty skin. His cock was between their moving bodies, wet and swollen and throbbing, rubbing against their stomachs in a way that had Gerard losing his breath and whimpering louder than he should have. He turned his head and kissed Frank's cheek, mouthing at his jawline, his hand tangling into Frank's hair and pulling him into a short, hot kiss, their moans mingling together. Gerard found Frank's hand as they pulled away with a smack and they weaved their fingers together. Frank pinned Gerard's arm to the mattress, his thumb rubbing over the back of his hand and his body moving fluidly over Gerard's.

"Are you close?" Frank asked breathlessly, his tongue running gently over a spot on Gerard's throat he had just kissed. 

"Y-yes, ah." Gerard mewled because as Frank spoke, his pace grew faster, but not quick enough to ruin the gentleness of their movement. He dug his fingers into Frank's lower back, pulling him in deeper, his legs tightening around his slender hips when this feeling of bliss was becoming too much in him, tightening like a ball in his stomach and preparing to explode. It was like a ticking bomb had been planted in his body, holding the secret to euphoria, and Frank was the only one who knew the code to trigger it. 

"Come on, baby. Come for me. You're so gorgeous when you come for me, always so beautiful." Frank's said, voice gravelly and deep. Gerard clenched around him out of the flood of arousal Frank's words brought him and the latter emitted a moan too beautiful to be real. "You're so tight, always so good for me." He praised in the same tone of voice, his pink tongue poking out and wetting his open lips.

"Ah, god, ah!" Gerard moaned out weakly, and he knew he was unwinding, like threads coming loose and unweaving rapidly until something in him couldn't take it anymore. All the colors in the room were mixing together, creating one huge blur, but there was only one sight Gerard could see and that was the sight of his beautiful Frank watching him fall apart in the most blissful way possible. His eyes that were locked on Gerard's face were clouded with pleasure and the sparkle of fascination, of love, his rosy lips hanging open while he moaned and rocked his slender hips. His skin was glowing with flush their sex gave him, his hair black as the night as it stuck to his skin. Gerard cried out, the sound relieved and full of euphoric pleasure, and he came over his stomach, the thick spurts of come landing on his skin. The fluid was so warm, quickly spreading between them both of them in a sticky mess since Frank didn't stop his movements. His cock throbbed and he arched his back, Frank's thrusting inside him bettering his orgasm and sending him to a place he had never been before - a place of unbelievable pleasure, lights flashing before his open eyes and colorful spots danced across his usually clear vision. 

"Fuck, I love you." Frank moaned, his voice breaking, and freely thrusted harder before he himself was coming hard into the condom, calling out Gerard's name with a moan mixed into it, his hips stuttering and his cock swelling inside Gerard. He slammed his free palm down onto the mattress with his other tightly squeezing Gerard's hand to brace himself and Gerard watched his face as Frank came - his eyes were tightly shut, pink lips glistening with spit and hanging open, his cheeks flushing bright pink. His hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and he rocked his hips, riding out his orgasm, and he threw his head back, his Adam's apple bobbing in the smooth, olive colored column of his throat. Gerard was oversensitive at this point and his mouth screwed into a grimace of discomfort and the dull ringing of pleasure ghosting at his prostate, but he said nothing. He was left to pant, Frank stilling inside him for a moment. 

When Frank opened his eyes again, he met Gerard's gaze that was already on him. His pupils were widely expanded and his irises were a shade darker than they previously were, but the expression in them made Gerard's heart stutter; they were filled with so much love, affection, and it was all for him and only him. Gerard brought his hand up to rub his thumb over Frank's cheekbone, then he brushed Frank's black hair away from his clammy forehead. Frank's eyes fluttered shut and he nuzzled the side of his face against Gerard's palm. Gerard made a small sound, taking his hand away and curling it into his sweaty hair to pull him into a kiss. Their lips were hot and plush pressed together their tongues teasing each other as Gerard felt Frank sliding out of him finally. 

He pulled away from their kiss, took the filled condom off of his soft length, tying it before tossing it into the waste bin on the other side of the bed. Frank sighed and climbed off of Gerard. He favored sitting beside him, taking the sheets and sliding it over their naked bodies to shield them from the world. 

"Let's go under them." Gerard said softly with a smile. He took the sheets and lifted them over their head, wriggling lower down onto the bed, and Frank did the same. They closed the distance between them once they were safely tucked away, finding each other in the dark and wrapping their limbs together. They embraced under the sheets and just touched each other. Not with the intention of having sex again, they were both spent, but just for the sake of feeling each other, memorizing their bodies and each patch of soft skin. 

Frank's hand trailed over Gerard's thigh as Gerard smoothed his palm over Frank's lower back, feeling the soft dip there, kissing his shoulder with tender lips. Frank's skin so smooth, the olive flesh wonderful under Gerard's lips. He kissed over his shoulder and neck while Frank rubbed over his thigh, grabbing it with a gentle hand and hooking it over his hip. 

"I love you, Gerard." Frank whispered into Gerard's ear. He kissed his both of his cheeks and slid his hand up Gerard's leg, over his backside, then slowly up his back, stopping it at the middle and drumming his fingers over his spine the way his hand drummed over the chords of his guitar. 

Gerard's heart filled to the brim with love and smiled widely. "I love you too, baby."


End file.
